Do You Believe?
by fanficlover9099
Summary: Soulmate au in which soulmates usually have matching markings that correspond with their soulmates. However, Annabeth has a special type of marking where her body is directly linked to her soulmates.


Annabeth was having a great day that everything started, when everything was set into motion. She was just in 3nd grade, and her teacher had just said that she was the smartest girl she had ever met. This alone wouldn't have set her in such a good mood, but when her dad came to pick her up he picked her up and spun her in a circle, saying "just like you mother." Annabeth's mom had left when she was just 3 years old, and all she had from her was fuzzy memories, tinged with bittersweetness. Her dad said that the need for a split was mutual, and when Annabeth had asked what he meant he just said that they both thought it was for the better. Annabeth still didn't quite understand what he meant since sometimes she would see him just looking at her mother's old possessions, but she didn't pry. As they walked along, Annabeth noticed her fingertips were turning blue.

"Hey dad, look." she said.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" he asked her

"My fingers are blue!" she exclaimed

Her father then took his hand away from her other hand he had been holding. To his shock, her hand was also blue on that side too. He was startled for a moment but then the realization hit him

"Annabeth, when we get home, I need to have a talk with you alright?"

"What did I do wrong Dad,?"

All of a sudden her dad started walking forwards again. Annabeth was scared she was in trouble, but she obediently followed her dad back home. Multiple times, she tried to get his attention but he was too lost in thought to hear her.

When Annabeth and her dad got home he finally explained to her. The ink she had all over her arms was her soulmate mark. When she asked what a soulmate was, her dad just smiled and told her they were like her best friend, but more. Her had also told her that her marking must have been special. Normally, she and her soulmate would have a mark or symbol that looked the same. Annabeth, however would always have any markings on her skin her soulmate did at the time. Like her father had said the ink began to disappear after a few minutes of getting home. Annabeth wondered about her dad.

"Who is your soulmate Dad?," she had asked. "Is it your best friend from work?'

"No Annabeth., he replied, looking off into the distance.

"Who is it then?," Annabeth asked again

"Well Annabeth, I thought it was your mother, but I'm no longer sure"

Even though Annabeth didn't quite understand what he was implying, but she knew to leave him alone. After all, she could tell that when she brought up her mom, he would get upset. That didn't mean she wasn't curious though. If her mom and dad had been so close, why didn't her mom stay. Still, Annabeth knew not to press the issue so she decided to ask another question.

"Can I talk to my soulmate?,"she asked.

"Of course you can, but how about we wait a bit, we're going over to Miranda's house for dinner tonight, remember?"

"Ok dad," Annabeth replied, happy she would be going to her friend's house, but still wanting to learn more about somebody who could be her **best** friend.

When Annabeth and her dad finally got back home, all Annabeth wanted to do was talk to her soulmate. When she asked her dad though, he looked a bit uncomfortable and asked if she could wait until tomorrow. He looked uncomfortable to Annabeth and she wasn't quite sure why. However, it was getting late so she agreed and went to bed. As she fell asleep, her mind swirled with questions. Would her soulmate like her? Would they have anything in common? Would they find her boring? Annabeth tried to push the questions out of her mind but she just couldn't. Although she was a smart girl, she wasn't any good at making friends. It would be terrible if somebody meant to be her best friend didn't even like her.

**AN: This is the first chapter of my first story so I apologize for the bad format. I'm still in school as well so I'm not quite sure if I will have much time for writing, but I really like this idea so I'm going to stick with it and see where it goes. I'm doubtful I will be able to but I would like to try to get a co-author to make writing this a lot easier. (If anyone would be interested, leave a review or something). I have a small outline for where i want this story to go so it wont be so much of me not knowing where to take the story, but having difficulty finding time for this. If you did enjoy this short little chapter, leave a review, I like constructive criticism, and it will be able to help me become a better writer and help make a better reading experience for you too.**


End file.
